VGHS: Pro League
by mf12297
Summary: VGHS Pro League


**Authors Note: I do not own any parts of VGHS or any of the characters portrayed. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism as I will not humor rudeness. Feel free to follow and like the story as I progess. Not sure what my end game is but let us enjoy the ride.**

 **VGHS: Pro League, Chapter 1, Final Moments**

Brian, Ted and Ki all sat at their usual cafeteria table, enjoying their last VGHS dinner before graduation. Jenny had just left, off to pursue her lifelong dream of playing FOF professionally. Brian felt a void when she left but he was happy for her this time, he reacted well, not letting his sadness turn into anger. Brian stabbed at his potatoes gently, raising the fork to his mouth to eat.

"So, Brian, since your last match is tonight, wanna do something special after your sweet victory?" Ted asked with his usual Ted smile.

"If we win, maybe. I'm kind of exhausted. Beating Napalm, Jenny leaving. I think rest should do me good." He answered back, shrugging his shoulders. Brian knew it would never be the same not seeing Jenny again but he would have to get over it. Life goes on.

"Well, Brian, you do whatever you need. We understand." Ki swooped in before Ted could say anything. Ki then looked at Ted, eyeing him. Ted knew that look so he shut right up, continuing now to eat his food. Brian looked to both of them as he chewed, swallowing.

"What do you guys have planned for after graduation?"

"Oh well, I am going to VGC to further my education in game design." Ki delightfully chimed in.

"I don't know, I may become the next DK, or maybe go to college. I don't know, whichever happens to happen." Ted said calmly, pushing his plate forward, not wanting to eat anymore.

"What about you, Brian?" Ki asked, finishing off her green beans, pushing her plate forward as well. Brian followed with a shrug.

"I thought… maybe… I could try out for the VGC FPS team. Or maybe just go to regular college because let's face it, I'm good but not good enough to play college Field of Fire, let alone good enough to compete for a pro roster."

"Man, you got to stop doubting yourself, Brian. Chin up." Ted chimed in.

"Ever since Jenny left a week ago, you have been nothing but depressed and trust me, I get it but we have to stay positive." Ted said. Brian sighs softly.

"I know, I know. Okay. Listen, guys, this was fun but I need to prep for our last exhibition of the season. I want to try and make it a good one." Brian said as he grabbed and his tray and nodded goodbye to his friends who nodded back in response. Brian walked away from the table, threw his trash away and headed on his way to the FPS main stage auditorium.

Brian took a seat at his station and checked his watch. _30 minutes until game time._ Brian sighed, setting up his gear and binding his keys, seeing the bodies start to pour in. The FPS team shortly followed, right after came the opponent. Brian watched as they shuffled in, ready to get into battle. Brian took a glance to his team, feeling that void creeping back up on him. _No Jenny._ Brian stood from his station, ready to give his pre-game speech.

"Okay, everyone. Let me just make this short and sweet." He breaks for a moment as all the eyes turn to him.

"I know this is our last match and we are out of contention for playoffs but let's make this last match our best. We may have lost Jenny, but we haven't lost our VGHS fight."

"Lame!" Jumping Jacks butt in, making everyone laugh around them. Brian sighed.

"Fine. Let's just play our game and win this just because I know we can." Brian nodded his head and put his hand in for one last break before they all hopped into battle. The team slowly but surely placed their hands on top of Brian's, nodding to him as well.

"VGHS on three."

"1, 2, 3, VGHS!" The team shouted as loud they could, the crowd responding with the loud roar.

"Let's give em' a show." Brian said to himself, taking his seat. He comfortably adjusted his headset on his head, his hands falling exactly where they needed to be. He sighs with content, a small smile fixated on his face. He took one last glance to the crowd, taking in this bittersweet moment. He looked to the camera one last time, almost like he knew someone was watching. He then looks away to his screen, his face plastered with determination.

"3, 2, 1…" The crowd counted down for the start of the game…

 **Authors Note: So, yes, I changed up the ending just a little bit, I hope no one hates me for that. Anyways, let me know what you think, if I should continue or not. My fate is in your hands. This is my first VGHS fic, like I said constructive criticism is good. I appreciate you all reading.**


End file.
